


Look at Me

by Nherizu



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Adult!Wolfram, Copic Markers, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Adult Version of Wolfram von Bielefeld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this 5 years ago. ^^

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=ke9lih)


End file.
